A Very Long Year
by booklover5678
Summary: Your teenager son is about to marry his girlfriend in high school, your teenage daughter is pregnant at the age of 16 with your brothers now x- friend, your Elementary school daughter is dyslexic and has her first crush in 1st grade and your youngest? Well her heart beat is very slow and may cause her to die. Well Puckerman family you are gonna have a long bumby roaded LONG year!
1. The Beginning of a LONG year!

**Hey! New story called A LONG Year! Here is a better summary of the story: In 2013 Finn, Rachel, Puck, Quinn, and Kurt and Blaine were either the age of 24 to 26 but now the year is 2027 so they all have kids but Kurt and Blaine moved to New York. Finn/Rachel's kids are friends and dates of Quinn/Puck's kids. Name of Finn/Rachel's kids:**

**Girl 1: Taylor inspired by Taylor Swift **

**Boy 1: Gage name inspired by a friend of mine (I'm Sam) **

**Quin/Puck's kids: **

**Girl 2: Abbigal name inspired by Abby Crawford (My friend HEY ABBY!) **

**Boy 2: Dylan name inspired by my cousin Dylan **

**Girl 3: (Abby and Dylan's younger sister she is a child) Alexis name inspired by my nemeses **

**Girl 4 : (The toddler of the Puckerman's) Avril inspired by Avril Lavinge**

* * *

_March 6th morning time Quinn is awake everyone else is asleep_

**_Third Person Point of View _**

Quinn worked at the hospital in the west part of town near McKinley High School, as for Puck he works AT McKinley High School as the History teacher. Quinn was making breakfast for Lexi, (thats Alexis's nickname) Dylan and Abby and for Avril well she usually slept until 2:13 p.m

_**Quinn's POV**_

Usually my morning schedule starts out like this:

Wake up, shower, brush teeth, brush hair, get new clothes on, make breakfast for everyone and then eat. This morning didn't go as planned.

I woke up very late at 7:00 a.m and i had to rush downstairs to hurry and make eggs and pancakes but then the phone rang. I picked up the phone to hear Rachel.

"Hey Rach Are we still on for dinner at your house?"

"You bet! Taylor is so exited to see Dylan and you wont believe how much Gage has been talking about this!"

"Oh that is great Rach and Puck has been talking about seeing his old pal!"

"Well bye Quinn I gotta drive these two to school!"

"Bye Rach!" I hung up the phone and set the table for breakfast when i heard the showers running.

"MOM! LEXI IS IN MY ROOM AGAIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!"

"Lexi get down here and eat!"

_**Third Person Point Of View **_

Lexi ran down stairs dressed in her light pink long sleeved shirt with Minnie Mouse on it.

"Wow hot stuff!" Lexi laughed and jumped up on the big kitchen table chair.

(Ages of Puckerman kids: Dylan Puckerman: age 17| Abbigal Puckerman: age 16| Alexis Puckerman: age 6 Avril Puckerman: age 2)

"Yea I guess I am the HOT STUFF! Right Abby?" Abby walked down the stairs but she was very pale.

_**Abby's POV**_

"Yea I guess so. Mom U-u-u-m-m I-I-I'll be r-right b-b-back. I ran up stairs as fast as I could and puked in the toilet.

**_PAUSE! INFORMATION TIME! (SORRY!)_**

_**Hudson kids:**__** Taylor Hudson: long curly dark brown hair like Marley's, she has an amazing voice, unpopular, dating Dylan Puckerman.**_

_**Gage Hudson: cute, popular, Finn's high school hair, dating Abby Puckerman, popular, quarterback, jock, amazing voice/dance moves, nice.**_

_**Puckerman**__** kids:**_**_Dylan Puckerman: black hair, adorable, jock, right fielder, good voice, friendly, doesn't care, sibling love-ish, popular, dating Taylor Hudson._**

**_Abby Puckerman: Blonde hair, looks EXACTLY like high school Quinn, head cheerleader, popular, dating Gage Hudson, good voice, diva._**

**_Alexis Puckerman: Girly, childish, loves Disney, friendly, diva, cheerleader, child, friendly, blonde hair, blue eyes._**

**_Avril Puckerman: Toddler, loud, playful, loves Disney, girly, sassy, not in story much._**

**_BACK TO THE STORY! (YEAH!)_**

(Still Abby's POV)

"Honey is everything ok?" My mom was ALWAYS in my business I mean when I had to go to the hospital she said "Is everything OK?" wow.

"Yea mom im good just stomach pains from dad's cooking last night probably!" I kept puking for 12 minuets but I have been puking every morning for the last 5 weeks.

"Honey you have been puking for the past five weeks maybe you should stay home!" My mom NEVER heard me puking am I that loud? OMG I GAINED 8 POUNDS!? WHAT WILL COACH SULVESTER SAY!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat there until my obnoxious brother Dylan came into the bathroom watching me while I was screaming into the air on my knees with my hands in the air.

"The F are you doing?" My brother always got in my way. He always makes smart ass comments about EVERYTHING!

"Nothing.. NOTHING!" He looked at me in a weird way then started to laugh.

"HAHAHA WHAT ARE YOU PREGNANT HAHA HA HA HAHAH AH AHAH!" Then I had tears in my eyes and he looked at me and got on the ground and stopped laughing.

He whispered "Wait are you? Oh god sorry" I looked back up at him and hugged him.

"I don't know for sure but I need some tests I'll find a way to get some without mom knowing." Then my dad came in when i finished my sentence.

"Without mom knowing what?" Me and Dylan both looked at each other then at dad.

"U...umm well you see we were planning on giving mom a kid free day with you but I guess it won't happen now. Oh well." Dad looked at me weirdly.

"Oh shit.. well your mom does deserve it I mean going through that labor for her was HARD stuff and gross but at least she doesn't plan on having more kids she said she will NEVER go through labor EVER AGAIN I mean how crazy is that?!" My eyes got wide and bloodshot I looked as if i was on crack.

"Oh sounds tough well gotta go right lil sis?" He nudged and I came back down to planet Earth. "Oh yea right gotta get going... hahaha...ha."

"See ya kids!" Wow that was strange. Me and Dylan ran down stairs to meet Lexi and mom.

"Well aren't you two in a hurry?" Mom signaled me in for a hug so I let her hug me while I was in my Cheerios! uniform wich showed I gained some weight and SHOULD NOT BE WRINKLED THANKS MOM! She then released me from the hug. She held my shoulders and looked down at my stomach.

"Have you been eating more? It looks like you have been gaining weight! Better not because coach Sulvester will get pretty mad! (Oh same cast and everything like Unique and Marley and Jake and Ryder and all of them are still the same age and stuff!)

"I know mom! Well I gotta go! See ya bye love you!" God she can be a handful! Mothers these days!

* * *

I walked into school greeted by all of my worshipers it was like my childhood dream sort of. It's like my own kingdom! Walking down the halls NOT getting slushied throwing slushies at noobs and being greeted by all of my loyal subects and Jacob... Ben... ISRAEL! The most ANNOYING Geek/Freak in the WHOLE school! How can I not slushie him right in his crotch? He always runs up to everybody with his camera geeks and microphone asking you rumors about.. YOURSELF! So annoying and he always wants to get in hot girls like me into our pants! How gross? Us hot people gave him a nickname... Jacob Be Freak! Omg lol how funny is that?

Jacob Be Freak ran up to me with his mic and geeks "Hey gorgeous Abby Puckerman rumor has it that..." Then Marley, Unique, Tina and Kitty ran up behind me.

_"Rumor has it ooooohhhh yea rumor has it ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh... SURE she's got it aaaaalllll but rumor has she aint got your love anymo..."_ "OH GOD SHUT UP GUYS!"

Then it was all eyes on me Miss. Popular.

"Meow rawr hisss.." Oh god Jacob Be Fre_ak what_ do you want?" Then the girls did it again "_And your gonna hear me ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" _"My god women!"_  
_

"Well rumor has it that you gave Blaine, Artie, Sam, Ryder, Jake AND your boyfriend Gage a blowjob!" I heard EVERYONE laughing and pointing and had that O face I was SO embarrassed. "NO! It ISN'T TRUE MY GOD! ME BLAINE, ARTIE, SAM, RYDER, JAKE ARE ALL FRIENDS AND I DIDN'T GIVE THEM A BLOWJOB OR GAGE MY GOD!" I then ran into the bathroom crying while sitting on top of the sink. Then Marley, Unique, Tina and Kitty came running in after me to comfort me.

"Hey girl from one former bitch to another I believe you that you didn't blowjob them even Gage your not on THAT step yet! They all laughed while I sat there looking down then ran to the toilet and started puking. "Woah girl no white girl pukes that much!" Unique made me laugh then I sat back up on the sink.

"Is there something you aren't telling us? Marley was so sweet and kind even though I did slushie her before.

"Well... I thinnnk IIII"m ... pregnant." They all looked at me in shock.

"Are you sure? I mean maybe your not did you use a condom? when was your last period?" Tina ALWAYS asked too many questions.

"Maybe. No. And 6 weeks ago." They all looked at me and Kitty pulled out 4 boxes of pregnancy tests.

"Woah holly Fuck! Where did you get all of those?" I was really nervous to do this.

"Rite Aid. They give you them for free when your bring a guy, and a little kid!" I laughed and grabbed the boxes and went into the bathroom stall.

I was in ther for 58 minuets when I finally came out.

"So bitch are you pregger or not?" That's the thing with me and Kitty we called each other Bitch all the time in a friendly was.

" I'm pregnant..."


	2. The SAY WHAT!

_**Abby's POV (read 1st chapter to know who these people are!)**_

(continued)

" I'm m m m... pregnant" They all looked at me as if they saw a ghost.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURL! You better get some cash to raise that baby!" Unique wanted to know what I was gonna do so we were gonna meet outside but it started snowing so we met in the choir room.

"Ok so I think I'm gonna keep this little bundle of joy and pain that will come out of me in about 8 months!" The girls there was Tina, Kitty, Unique, Marley, and Taylor.

"Wait so who's your cheer leading baby's daddy?" I gave Kitty a weird face like i would have sex with somebody else!

"Really... you really ask that question? IT'S GAGE MY GOD!" We all laughed except for Taylor.

"WHAT!? YOU GOT IMPREGNATED BY MY BROTHER!? He always said he would NEVER have sex without me knowing!"

"What?" I had a confused look because what did she mean without her knowing?

"I never trusted you to date Gage so I made him tell me what he does with you.

"STALKER MUCH!?" I was about to fight her but then the ball rang and everyone in Glee club came in (including Gage, and Dylan) when Taylor screamed something.

"I KNOW YOUR PREGNANT WITH MY BROTHERS KID BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE IT OUT ON ME! OK?" Gage looked at me and ran into the hallway.

"Gage! Baby! We need to talk!" I ran out after him.

"YOUR PREGNANT WITH MY KID IT'S A LOT TO TAKE IN!" He then ran away from me who knows where but I went back into class crying but then being comforted by Ryder and Marley.

"Um Abby how about you go see the nurse?" I sniffled and followed Mr. Schue's instructions.

"Yea ok." I ran to the nurse's office and sat down to take a nap when the nurse Mrs. Sweet started talking to me.

"Hon are you sure your pregnant?" I nodded when she handed me another test and after 5 minuets I came out... and it was positive.

"Well ok. Now how about you call your mother and have her take you to the doctor's office?" I took out my phone and dialed mom's number

"Mom? I need you to take me to the doctor's office. I felt like she was REALLY worried.

"Ok honey I'm on my way! But why?" I sighed hoping she didn't just ask that question.

"I I think I'm... pregnant." Silence was in the phone until we said goodbye and then she arrived at the nurse's office.

"Bye Mrs. Sweet!" My mom looked at me like she has been here before in this moment. We got in the truck and I had to ask her.

"Mom you look like you have been in this situation before." She looked at me and smiled.

"Well when I was 16 I had a baby girl named Beth and we gave her up for adoption. Then when she turned 12 she found me and she said she got pregnant. Well she did. But then her husband killed her while she was pregnant." My mom then started to cry. I hated when she cried because it always made me cry.

"Wow mom I'm so sorry. I think you should start driving before the bus drivers get mad." We both turned around and all of the buses were lined up waiting for us to move. We then laughed and she drove me to the doctors office. We waited in the waiting room for about a half an hour when the nurse called us in.

"Miss. Puckerman? Right this way." The doctor told me to get on the bed and he put this blue jell on my stomach.

"Well Miss. Puckerman looks lie you are three months pregnant! Congratulations!" I don't remember having sex with Gage. Oh no. I did with about every guy at the school! Uh oh! I did do it with Gage but I don't know about a condom. I also did it wit I don't know about a condom... WHAT IF MY BABY ISN'T GAGE'S?!

"Doctor Lynn what are the results of the DNA test?" "Oh your child is infact Gage Hudson's child." Mom and I went home and found Gage at my house on the ground being punched by Dylan turns out the doctors called while we were at the doctors and dad wasn't home so Dylan picked up the phone and they told him I was infact pregnant and I was impregnated by Gage Hudson.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR IMPREGNATING MY SISTER!" My little sister than ran down stairs.

"Mommy! What does bastard and impregnating mean?" My mom sent my little sister back up stairs.

"DYLAN! Go to your room no tv for a week! Gage how about you take this ice pack and go lay down I'll call your mom." I gave Gage the ice pack and he layed down and I sat on the floor next to him.

"Baby I'm sorry! I guess you and Dylan won't be on speaking terms?" We laughed and talked for a minuet and then we started kissing soon I was on top of him.

"Hey there girly! You're already pregnant no more funny business." We laughed and then Mrs. Hudson (Rachel Berry) walked in.

"Oh Gage honey! This is why we don't get in fights! Lets go now honey go get in the van." Mrs. Hudson hugged my mom and left with Gage.

"Oh BTW mom I'M KEEPING THIS BABY!" I ran up into my room and lifted up my shirt half way to look at my stomach. I could already see the baby bump! Then Dylan came in my room.

"What _are _you doing?" "I'm looking at my baby bump! Now leave me A to the L t A-L-O-N-E!"

"Hey come on! Your carrying my niece or nephew at least let me see my lil sis!" I laughed and opened the door and hugged him."

"And now my lil baby and I are gonna take a nap!" I smiled and slammed the door on Dylan and I heard him chuckle and I climbed into bed. **_Dylan's_**_ **Pov**_

I went back to my room and grabbed my phone and called Taylor.

"Hey babe sup?"

"Oh nothing just singing."

"Ah of course Miss. Hudson. Would you like to go roller skating tonight?"

"Oh of course Mr. Puckerman! How about around four-ish?"

"Sounds fun-ish well goodbye-ish! Miss. Hudson!" I hung up and snuck out the window and arrived at the skating rink.

"Aww I wonder why these people made a heart out of them selves." Then I started singing marry me by Jason Derulo. (lol sorry can't remember the song!)

"Taylor Hudson will you marry me?" She nodded and jumped up in the air. She probably thought it was weird she was gonna get married at 16 or 17 me and her both.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

**_Abby's POV_**

I was now four months pregnant! After school Gage and I are going to the doctor's to find out the gender. I got up out of bed and put on a pink shirt and jeans with a white coat. I went downstairs to find the bus left so I called down Gage to drive me to school. We got to school and I went to the choir room when I heard Kitty come in.

"Hey bitch what's wrong?" I sat down depressed and sad.

"Oh just I think something is up with Gage. I think he's cheating on me!" I started crying and then Kitty and I left the choir room to find Gage and Marley making out.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU LYING CHEATING SON OF A BITCH! MARLEY HOW COULD YOU MY FRIEND DO THIS TO ME!? GAGE YOU CAN GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" I wanted Gage to be mine but then almost the whole school was around the four of us.

"At least I'm not a lesbian!" Marley was suddenly acting like a bitch and not in a good way.

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN! I WAS DATING GAGE!" "You drama queen attention whore! You got pregnant JUST for the attention! And you said _was _dating Gage." I stormed back into the choir room when I noticed everyone started coming in and saw me cry. Gage and Marley went up to the top of the seats while everyone else came over to me.

"Sis? What the fuck is wrong?!" "Hey Puckerman language!" Mr. Schue wouldn't allow us to say that but only me since I had baby hormones.

"Gage and a-a-a-a-n-n-d-d M-M-M-a-arl-e-ey were were muh muh making ow ow out!" Dylan looked at Gage and then pushed him on the ground and punched him and kicked him and slapped him.

"DYLAN STOP! Don't he's just a jerk who cheated AND DOESN'T DESERVE ANYBODY! I bet Rachel and Finn would be mad!" I ran out of the school and got outside when I saw Matt Abrams. (Artie's brother and I felt like Artie should have a brother and he doesn't have a wheelchair.) I wish I could date Matt since he's so cute but there is no way he would date a pregnant cheerleader in glee club and he smoked wich wouldn't be good for my baby.

"Hey Puckerman where ya going? I turned around seeing Matt smoking against the school wall.

"Oh home. Kind of a tough day in glee club." "Like what can't be that bad." I walked near him and sat against a bush.

"Oh really? Well my ex- boyfriend cheated on me and we broke up and people were calling me a lesbian and laughing that I was pregnant."

"Oh well sorry. How about I drive you home? Not that far." I smiled and agreed and we got in the care and ended up having sex until 6:00 pm when the club members and jocks and all came out and Matt dropped me off at home.

"Where have you been? Well I heard the new... I'm sorry baby come here!" My mom hugged me while I cried into her shoulder.

"Why don't you head up stairs and go to bed?" I nodded in agreement and climbed into bed when I got a text... from Marley.

"Hey slut whore faced bitch! I heard you had sex with Matt Abrams in his car! Wait til the school hears!" I shut off my phone and went to sleep.

* * *

**_24 weeks later _**

* * *

I woke up in Dylan's room, 8 months pregnant.

"Dylan the fuck was I in here?" I was unfortunately I was in a bad mood.

"You fell asleep on my bed so I left you there." I smiled and threw his pillow at him.

"God pregnant chicks." I put my hands on my hips and stood up and walked over to the door where he was.

"I'm not a chick. I'm your sister!" I walked out of his room and got hit with a pillow then walked downstairs.

"Abby honey your gonna have to get prepared soon ok? In a couple of weeks or any moment you could give birth ok?"

"Yea mom got it!" I got a really bad text from Unique.

"Mom... Kitty's in the hospital we gotta go!" I ran outside and got into the truck.

We arrived at the hospital and talked to the doctor.

"Doctor Lynn what's wrong with Kitty?"

"Well Abbigal she has six broken bones and will not be able to move for two days and she must stay here for three weeks.


	3. The falling of ABBY!

_**Abby's P.O.V **_

When I went to school in the morning it was horrible because I didn't have my main bitch with me and I was 8 months pregnant.

I walked into the choir room, late for glee club. The larst seat was beside Dylan wich was behind Marley and Gage.

"Hey bitch face! Where's your wife?" I ran out of the school again and saw Matt and his friends spray painting the school.

"Hey Puckerman! Want me to take you home again?" I nodded and got into his car and went home and fell asleep and stayed home for the next week because I had a lot of doctors appointments. It was now December the month of Christmas!

"Hey Mrs. Schue-"

"You're not going into to labor now are yo-"

"No no Mrs. Schue I need to talk to you about Marley. She hasn't been well nice to me lately and she stold Gage from me"

"Oh well hmm, I don't have a pamphlet about that but don't you kids solve you problems through music or in glee club?" I looked at her and gave her a big hug.

"Oh my gosh thank you Mrs. Schuester! Bye!" I ran out into the choir room and saw my dad.

"Hey dad what are you doing here?"

"Oh well Mr. Schuester wanted us old Glee students to come and visit oh and I'm not suppose.. to tell you.."

"Ha well guess not but I'm gonna skip glee practice I have to go Christmas shopping!" I ran out of the school to find Matt again.

"Hey Puckerman do I need to give you a ride?"

"No I finally got a car! But thanks for asking!" I got in my new car and to the mall.

When I walked in I found no other then one Marley Rose. I wanted to make everything right with her so I walked up to her.

"Hey Marley. I wanted to make things right! I'm so sorry!" She hugged me and I hugged back.

"I'm so sorry too! I'm sorry I took Gage, your baby's dad. That was so stupid!"

"Well wanna go shopping together?" I smiled and jumped and she looked in her purse and frowned

"Sorry Ab's but I only have $13 and a bubble gum wrapper." I then pulled out $137 and gave it to Marley.

"What did you rob a bank? How do you get this money?" I laughed and smiled and walked to Victoria Secret.

"Well I have chores, and I work plus my mom is a nurse!" When we walked in not one clerk or costumer was in their. Then Marley flinged a thong at me.

"Haha what the heck?"

* * *

12 days before Christmas

Quinn's POV

I was cooking lunch when I noticed Alexis and Dylan came home early.

"Why are you two here so early?"

"Lexi why don't you tell mom?" She crossed her arms and put her head in her arms.

"The school thinks I have dys- dys- dyslexia." She ran into the living room and started to watch Suite Life on Deck.

"Come here honey. Go upstairs and go play with Daisy the little dog." I sent her upstairs and she called up our dog Daisy.

"Why are you here?" I looked at Dylan and crossed my arms.

"Well I maybe sort of kinda had to take Taylor to the hospital because I kinda wrecked. I might have you know I didn't but I MIGHT have!" I started yelling at him until Puck came in.

"What is Lexi and Dylan doing here?"

"Lexi has dyslexia and Dylan took Taylor to the hospital because they wrecked this morning."

"Well I'ma just go watch some hockey." Puck went into the living room and turned on hockey the Blue Jackets vs. the Penguins. I walked upstairs because Avril started crying. I walked into Avril's room and she wasn't breathing.

"Hon! Avril isn't breathing! We need to get her to the hospital!" We ran downstairs and got into the truck and drove to the hospital.

"Well Mr and Mrs. Puckerman Avril has a serious heart disease that may not be able to be treated. Put these pills in her baby food and food for the rest of her life. She can go home now but if this gets worse bring her back ok?" I nodded and took Avril back to the truck and Puck drove us home.

"Hey mom! Can I babysit Lexi? I need some extra cash for the baby." I nodded and took Avril upstairs for a nap.

**Abby's POV**

I walked upstairs and saw pictures of Gage on my dresser. "Ugh _him. _Why do I have pictures of him in here still?" I took all of the pictures out of my room and threw them out the window. "Life sucks! First I got pregnant and now I got dumped. Thank you world!" I walked out of my room and before I knew it I fell off the railing._  
_

**Dylan's POV **

I heard a noise in the hall so I walked out into the hallway and saw Abby falling off the railing.  
"MOM DAD! UM ABBY FELL OFF THE RAILING!" My dad picked her up and called the ambulance . We all went to the hospital and sat in Abby's hospital room.

"Well it looks like Abby is in a coma. It may take a few days to wake her up but we are doing the best we can."

We all soon left and went to bed.

**Lexi's POV (WOW her first POV *clap* *clap*) **

I felt pretty bad because Abby fell and she's in a coma and I think it's all my fault! I stayed up all night and stared out the window. I saw my friend Josh outside in his clubhouse.

"Hey Josh! What's up?" I secretly had a crush on him ever since 1st grade. "Hey Lexi! Oh I'm just going inside see ya later!" He went inside his house and I got into bed and fell asleep.

**December 23 Abby's POV **

I woke up and saw it was December 23. "What is going on?" I was in a hospital so I got up and saw the doctor's name and asked for him.

"Oh I see your awake now Abbigal. You can get dresses and well... leave." I got dressed and drove home in my truck.

"Hey mom I'm back!" Everybody ran around me and gave me a group hug. "Oh honey we're SO glad to see you finally! How are you?"

"Well could be better ya know." I went upstairs and my water broke.

* * *

**Hey guys! So sorry about the delay on this chapter! Took me a while to write! Hope you like it! and I hope I can get this story like up to date like Christmas specials near Christmas and Valentines day near Valentines day and all that stuff. So PLEASE fave and review! I really need some reviews on what you guys think! **

** -XOXO Sam**


End file.
